I Can Tell
by Buyaorenweizijimeiyouyong
Summary: The story behind the murder case on how Marionette sees it, and how he solemnly regrets it.


**Hi guys, so I watched the new FNAF 2 MV that The Living Tombstone had,**

**and I can't help myself to write this story.**

**12 pm**

A woman was holding her child's yellow bear while she talked on the phone. She was so into the conversation she was having she didn't notice her child trying to get her attention, and mostly his bear. After getting ignored from several attempts, he decided to wander off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the closest building to the public phone his mother was using.

Inside the building, he was enjoying just like most of the kids would, seeing Freddy and his friends always did cheer him up. As soon as the band started playing, he had forgotten about his mother outside. He spent the whole afternoon inside watching and listening to the song Freddy and his friends performed. He was very happy indeed, you've never seen a child this happy before.

Meanwhile, outside of the pizzeria, his mother had stopped talking on the phone. She looked down and saw that her child was missing. She tried calling out his name but couldn't find him anywhere. She never thought of actually going inside the pizzeria as she thought that he would never go in there alone. How wrong she was. The child's mother was frantically searching for her son, while he was too happy to even remember how he got there.

By the time the kids visited Pirate's Cove, Foxy walked out of the cove, to be greeted with cheering from the children. Everyone was so distracted by Foxy they didn't notice a purple-suited man walking towards the backstage.

**7 pm**

By this time, most of the families have already gone home. The boy's mother had been curious of where her child would've gone to, she had asked every parent that came out of the pizzeria whether they had seen him or not. One child, said that she saw him inside the pizzeria, she also said that he looked very happy. The boy's mother rushed to the pizzeria only to find it closed. "Sorry ma'am, we close at seven everyday." she was horrified at the situation.

Inside the pizzeria, a few children including the boy were oblivious of the fact that their parents were worried, they were also too preoccupied with the Fazbear crew to notice that the pizzeria was closing down. Freddy had told the boy to follow him while he hand out the cake to the others in the party room. After handing out the cakes, Freddy led him backstage. But once he was in he saw four other kids about his age, the door shut behind him. Freddy took off his head to reveal the man in purple.

Horrified of the seen before them, the five children didn't dare make a move inside the room. The man began killing each of them, one by one. They never knew what was coming.

**Present**

I took pity on them you might say, I know the feeling of getting murdered in your favourite place. So I decided to give them each a gift, pretend they were still alive for a little while. I opened their gifts for them and proceeded to put their gifts on them, costumes of the four main animatronics, as for the boy, I decided to give him something special.

After putting the costumes on them, I ran out as fast as possible. Looking through a little hole in the wall, they started to wake up, walking around trying to get used to the place, they boy was dragged to another room. I followed close behind to make sure that Freddy didn't enter the wrong room. Once they reached their destination, Freddy began to unwrap the gift, inside was Golden Freddy. I couldn't help but to close my eyes as the boy got stuffed inside the suit.

**The next morning**

I could see the missing children's parents return to the pizzeria to look for them. I can tell they are heartbroken, the little smiles plastered on their little ones faces, how they must miss that. The next thing I knew, Freddy and his friends, including Foxy went down from the stage to comfort them.

I can tell from looking in their eyes, how they wanted to tell their parents about the murder. I can tell they were crying even though there were no tears. For the first time in my life, the smile on my face turned upside-down. I couldn't help but cry, I lost my family the same way, how could I not feel sympathy for their family?

After closing time, they began roaming around the pizzeria, hoping to kill the person who did this to them. As for me, I hid inside my little box, afraid of ever going out again. I should've just let them lay there so they could be in peace. But I can tell, even my emotions have limits. I couldn't do any of that.

As I curled up in my tiny Jack-In-The-Box, I cried the whole night, hoping and praying they wouldn't find me. I hear blood-curling screams every night, but I never wanted to be nosy anymore. So I waited, I waited for them to leave the room. Then I would proceed to give the guard a suit, bringing him back to life as well, but they would always be shipped to other places.

I never helped them anymore, leaving them alone to suffer. It's all my fault, it's because of me.

I should've thought twice before doing something.

**This turned out okay, I think?**

**Give me your opinions about this please?**

**Reviews? It keeps me alive.**


End file.
